


12 Angry Men walk into a Bar, the Jack Harkness edition

by murilegus



Series: 12 Angry Heroes [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, if Jack would have started telling jokes, oh the horrors, sidenote to the 12 angry men story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murilegus/pseuds/murilegus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for the Judge, Jack Harkness passes the time by entertaining the others with Bar jokes. The rest of the Jury think they are *Bad* Jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Angry Men walk into a Bar, the Jack Harkness edition

"While we wait, we might just as well pass the time with some good stories," Jack Harkness suggested. "Hey, did you hear the one about how Dean and Sherlock walk into a bar, but John walks under it?"

The three that were featured in the joke looked highly unamused, while some of the others tried to hold back smiles. The former army doctor might not be the tallest of people, but openly laughing at a joke when he was still carrying around that cane - not a good idea!

"What about the one where the worker at Starbucks tried to get a time-machine to get Tony his order?"

"Never heard it, why did he?" the man in question asked, a bit wary.

"He tried to deliver it to the Dino Zoo! Haha, get it, DiNozzo? Dino-zoo?"

"..."

"Ok, ok, but one more!" Harkness pleaded after being met with incredolous looks from all sides.

"Two Doctors, two Captains, and two men named John walk into a bar, and then they go home and have a threeso--OUCH"

Gibbs had delivered his final headslap of the day.

Some jokes are just better left untold.

At least when they originate from the imagination of Jack Harkness.

\---The End---


End file.
